Ash's ABC's
by AnimeWolfGurl115
Summary: Comashipping: Paul is sad after his defeat from Brandon and Ash tries to cheer him up. One-Shot


A/N Well I decided to do another Coma fic and also decided i'm going to do a similar fic to this with olderbrother cause I love the idea so here it is.

Ash's ABC's

Ages:

Ash: 17

Paul:14

For info on ages check my profile for MY explanation.

Summary: Paul is sad after his defeat from Brandon and Ash tries to cheer him up.

Paul flipped through the channels on his TV while he propped himself against the headboard of his bed. He stopped it on a movie before switching off the TV and putting the remote on the dress table. 'I can't believe he beat me. I'm so worthless.' Paul thought dejectedly.

'I even humiliated myself in front of him.' Paul thought as he looked over to his jacket and the Pokeballs laying on top of it. He heard a knock at the door and called for the person to come in, thinking it was his brother.

"Paul?" the person said.

Paul looked at the person in surprise and then looked away. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know if you were okay." Ash said as he walked further into the room.

Paul looked away and brought his knees up to his chest as he glared at the older boy. "Get out of here!" Paul growled.

"Are you sure, Paul? I mean you should be happy. It was an awesome battle and your Pokemon were grea-"

"What do you know! I lost, badly! I'm worthless and you know it. So just say so and leave already!" Paul yelled.

Ash's eye widened. "Is that why you think I came, Paul?"

Ash sat on the bed next to Paul and ran his hand through Paul's soft, silky mauve hair. "Paul you know that you're not the first one Brandon has said that to. I mean it tool me three tries to beat him, and he sad that to me every time." Ash said.

"I'm still worthless." Paul said as he clenched his hands in the bed sheets.

Ash looked at Paul's hands and uncurled them. "I'll tell you what. I will say something good about you for every letter of the alphabet and then we'll go from there." Ash said and kissed the younger on the lips.

Paul looked at the older in surprise and blushed as he nodded his head slightly. "Okay."

"Letter A, awesome." Ash smiled as he kissed Paul on the lips again.

"Beautiful." Ash said as he brought Paul's knuckles to his lips and kissed them. Paul's blush darkened, but he smiled anyway.

"Cute." Ash said as he ran a finger down the side of Paul's flawless face.

Paul smacked Ash. "I thought you said good things?" Paul said. "Not girly things."

"Cute can be a good thing though." Ash kissed Paul again and continued his alphabet.

"Desirable."

"What the Hell?" Paul asked.

Ash laughed again. "Yes you are desirable so stop questioning me."

"How am I desirable?" Paul asked.

"Like this." Ash said as he pulled the boy into a tight hug and kissed him deeply. Paul stared at Ash in shock after he broke the kiss. "Told you."

"Whatever." Paul pouted.

"Fine. How about dashing?" Ash said and Paul nodded.

"Excited." Ash said as he brushed his hand over Paul's crotch and kissed the younger again.

Paul blushed again and uncrossed his legs bringing them to the side of his body.

"Fiery." Kiss.

"Generous. When you want to be." Ash added as an after thought. Kiss.

"Hot." Kiss. Blush.

"Innocent." Kiss. Paul blushed again as Ash placed the kiss on his neck.

"Just" Kiss.

"Just?" Paul asked.

"It means truthful." Ash said.

"Kissable."

"Loving."

"Mature."

Ash stopped when he saw Paul pouting. "What wrong?"

"You stopped kissing me after every word!" Paul said.

"You know what I take back mature." ash laughed as he kissed the younger four times for all the missed words. "There are you happy?"

"Very." Paul said as he smiled.

" Neat." kiss.

"Outstanding." Kiss.

"Pretty." Ash said as he tangled his hand in Paul's hair again and kissed him.

"Another girly word?" Paul said into the kiss as Ash laughed and pulled away.

"Quiet." Kiss.

"Responsible."

"Sexy." Ash grinned as he kissed Paul again.

"Tight. I don't think you need me to explain that one." Ash smirked and kissed Paul as he blushed again a really innocent look on his face.

"Unique." Kiss

"Vivacious. Only in Pokebattles though and possibly in bed. " Ash said as he kissed a bright red Paul lightly.

"Womanly." Ash said and laughed at the face Paul made. "Okay, wonderful." Ash said.

Paul smiled and leaned in for an expected kiss. Ash, not one to reject, kissed Paul.

"You're a xenophile." sh said and kissed the boy waiting for the younger to kiss back. Paul kissed back and Ash pried the younger's mouth open with his tongue and began his search through Paul's hot mouth.

Paul moaned involuntarily and whimper when Ash pulled away. "Which is just what I proved." Ash smirked.

Paul sat back on his hands. "You know it would help if I actually knew what that word meant."

"It means someone who is attracted to foreign people, cultures, and customs. It counts since I'm across the ocean from Kanto and you're from Sinnoh." Ash smiled.

"Yummy." Ash smirked and pulled Paul into an open mouthed kiss. "I just can't stop kissing you Paul."

"Finally, for 'Z', I'm going to say zesty." Ash said and kissed Paul again before getting up and walking out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Paul woke up to find that he was still in his bed in Veilstone. He gasped when he felt something brush against his naked thigh and found his naked boyfriend fast asleep beside an equally naked him. Paul smiled and brushed his hands through Ash's raven hair.

'Oh yeah, we did it before we went to bed.' Paul thought and blushed.

The two have been together for about three years already and Paul still blushed at the thought of having sex with Ash. They were now 20 and 17. 'I wonder if Ash feels like a pedophile?' Paul asked himself and then laughed out loud.

Ash sat up groggily and asked Paul if there was something wrong. "No, love I just had a really good dream. Well, more of a memory actually." Paul smiled before he laid back down in bed with his boyfriend.

"You wanna tell me about it?" Ash said as his words slurred together from sleep.

"Let's say it was one where you were smart." Paul said.

Ash chuckled. "That one again?"

"Yeah." Paul said.

"I'm still glad I went to see you that day, sexy" Ash mumbled as he rubbed his cheek against Paul's lower stomach.

"Me too." Paul said as he pushed his boyfriend away, blushing.

"I don't see how you can have the same innocence when you haven't been innocent for at least two years already." Ash yawned and went back to sleep as Paul's blush brightened.

"Meanie." Paul said as he snuggled into his boyfriend's naked body and went back to sleep.

A/N: well, that was weird. XD I didn't think it would come out like that. It was a random thing I just came up with XD I hope you all liked it and Please review. Thanks ^_^ Also as I said above I will also be doing one of these for Olderbrothershipping (BrockxReggie) so check that out too when I have it up.


End file.
